Northern Ireland (Basil Brooke)
Northern Ireland led by Basil Brooke is a custom civilization mod by Uighur_Caesar, with contributions from TranquilSilence, DarthKyofu, Urdnot_Scott and Nix. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Northern Ireland Northern Ireland is an administrative region within the larger political entity of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, that encompasses six of the nine original counties of the Irish province of Ulster. Created in it’s current form through the partition of Ireland in 1920, the history of Ulster itself - and it’s complicated relationship with it’s eastern neighbours stretched back far further, to the Norman invasion of Ireland in 1169. Ulster was traditionally the industrial heartland of Ireland, a role it continued as it transitioned into an English dominion, with ports like Belfast and Derry producing vast quantities of ships and textiles for the British Navy. Basil Brooke Basil Stanlake Brooke, 1st Viscount Brookeborough was the third and longest serving prime minister of Northern Ireland, governing the region from May 1943 to March 1963. Brooke was a politician who to this day symbolises the conservative policies of the Protestant dominated Ulster Unionist Party. Widely regarded as an effective and charismatic politician, his reputation is marred by his staunchly Anti-Catholic views - which has rendered him a divisive figure within Northern Irish politics. Dawn of Man "May the grace of God be upon you Lord Basil Brooke, Prime Minister of Northern Ireland. After a long career in politics spanning decades, you finally ascended to the highest post of a precarious place in the United Kingdom. Northern Ireland had long been subject to sectarianism and heavy debate over their future with Ireland and England. You established yourself as a firm Protestant Unionist, dominating the Ulster Unionist Party for 20 years as Prime Minister. Your Primership was the longest in Northern Irish history, seeing both the Second World War and the beginning of a transformation in society that would ultimately result in The Troubles. For better or worse, you forever had a profound legacy on the history and politics of the island of Ireland. Loyal viscount, the time has come to bring stability and order to your lands. Can you develop and preserve the industralization of your society? Can you hold back the tides of rebellion and separatism? Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"Greetings, I suspect you are either a bitter foe or a staunch friend. Let us hope it is the latter." '''Defeat: '"I shall go into exile and think of my mistakes. Farewell." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Gold *2 Magistrates. |rewards = During We Love the King Day, receive +1 Faith for every following of your religion in the city. *+2 Culture on Masonic Lodges.}} Gold *300 Culture *A Great Engineer in the Capital. |rewards = May build the Olympic-Class ship, a civilian naval unit that perform Concert Tours. *Gain a free one known as the Titanic in your Capital.}} Full Credits List * Uighur_Caesar: Code, Design * TranquilSilence: ''Design * ''DarthKyofu: Art * Urdnot_Scott: ''Art * ''Nix: Art Category:All Civilizations Category:Uighur Caesar Category:Ireland Category:United Kingdom Category:Western Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders